Cans and/or containers are commonly used to store food and drink items for a variety of reasons including convenient production, convenient storage, and long-term storage due to a generally airtight seal. Non-limiting examples of foods packed in a can include pet food, canned soup, canned meat, etc. Such cans are often generally cylindrical in shape and traditionally manufactured from a durable material such as aluminum, tin, plastic or steel. Oftentimes, the canned goods are placed in a cart and/or basket by a consumer along with other items. As such, during the checking out and bagging of many items, similar types of can goods are commonly placed in separate bags, thus requiring resorting when the consumer unpacks the purchased items. Additionally, selecting and carrying large quantities of canned goods (e.g., canned cat food, etc.) can be inconvenient to a consumer.
It would be desirable to provide a lightweight package carrying arrangement that is capable of releasably securing one or more canned goods, which can maintain the cans together, and which can include a handle portion for the purpose of easily and conveniently carrying or transporting the package carrying arrangement.